


We’re Married

by sumerdazzee



Category: Little Women, Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumerdazzee/pseuds/sumerdazzee
Summary: A few weeks have passed since Amy and Laurie’s return to Concord. Mr. Laurence has just got back home and decides to announce Amy and Laurie’s marriage by throwing a ball.
Relationships: Amy March & Theodore Laurence, Amy March/Theodore Laurence, Theodore Laurence & Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Mr. Laurence back in Concord

It’s been a few weeks since Amy and Laurie’s return in Concord, it gave them enough time to catch up with the family given that they were in Europe for a few years. They spent most of their day lounging with the March family in Orchard House. 

On their way back home to the Laurence House, they find Mr. Laurence eating an apple in the kitchen. Mr. Laurence had just arrived from Boston, and he was pleasantly surprised to have found out about the new Mrs. Laurence prior to going home.  
“Amy! I’m so glad that we can finally have a woman’s touch in this house, Laurie has never been able to give this place the homey feel it needed” says Mr. Laurence.  
“Hey! I think I did a great job with the house” says Laurie.  
“Oooh! I’ll be sure to give this place the revamp it needs Mr. Laurence” says Amy.  
“Amy my dear, you do not have to call me Mr. Laurence. Please call me grandfather now” says Mr. Laurence.  
“Yes grandfather and i’ll make sure Laurie helps me with the house improvements” says Amy.  
“Of course my lady, you are an artiste I’m sure things will look a 100 times better” says Laurie.  
“Oh right, I wanted to tell you guys I plan on hosting a ball tomorrow in the evening, it is to announce your matrimony. It seems as though people are still unaware of your marriage in Concord because I heard a few ladies gossiping about the available Theodore in the dock earlier” says Mr. Laurence.  
“Oooooh seems as though Laurie has gained a few admirers, it would just break their hearts when they find out that handsome Theodore is already a husband” says Amy.  
“Awe, don’t tell me my beautiful wife is jealous. Come on Amy, you know you’re the only one for me, the love of my life, my Raphaella” says Laurie.  
“Laurie you’re so sappy, I’m not jealous. Anyways I trust you a 100% I have no reason to be” says Amy while she rolls her eyes.  
“You wound me Amy, I was hopping to see you jealous. You get so cute and red when you are” says Laurie with puppy dog eyes.  
“Alright alright, you two should get some rest. It’ll be a big day tomorrow, big day!” says Mr. Laurence.  
“Have a good night grandfather” Amy and Laurie say simultaneously. 

Amy and Laurie head to their bedroom, then change into their night clothes before laying in bed.  
Laurie lays his arm over Amy while saying “Guess who’ll be the little spoon to my big spoon?”.  
Amy giggles and says “I must be the luckiest girl in Concord right now. Who knew good old Theodore Laurence was a cuddle bear”.  
“Hey, I only am with you. Cause you’re my personal bed heater” says Laurie.  
“Well it’s good to know of what you intended me for” says Amy with an amused scoff.  
“Mhmm, how are you feeling about tomorrow my lady?” says Laurie.  
“Weeeell, first, nervous cause other people will finally know about us then there’s an off chance that they judge us, second, excited cause come on we’re basically announcing our love for everyone to see, and lastly, maybe a bit indifferent because by the end of all these muddled thoughts of mine I realise that no opinion of others is really relevant not unless its ours” says Amy.  
“That’s nice to know Ames, Im just happy to shout it from the rooftops that you’re mine” says Laurie.  
“Im also proud that you’re mine my lord. Now I think I need my beauty sleep, God knows how many people grandfather invited” says Amy.  
“On that note, let us slumber my lady. Goodnight, I love you” says Laurie.  
“Goodnight my lord, I love you too” says Amy. 

The rays of the sun hit Amy’s face then she rolls over groaning. She heard groaning right next her and became aware of an arm protectively wrapped around her.  
“Can my personal bed heater stop moving please?” Laurie says sleepily.  
“As much as I want to stay and cuddle, I have to go. Meg, Jo and I are gonna look for a dress to the ball tonight” says Amy.  
“Aww, but my lady you already have so many dresses from Europe that we took home. Im sure one of those can suffice for tonight” says Laurie.  
“I know my lord but I couldn’t pass up the chance to spend some time with my sisters plus I get to shop while at it, which makes it so much better” says Amy.  
“Ugh fine, they can hog you all they want in the daytime but later in the evening you’re mine. Promise?” says Laurie  
“Of course its a promise” Amy says while leaning in to kiss Laurie.  
“Pinky swear?” Laurie whispers as they kiss.  
“Pinky swear” Amy says smiling into the kiss.  
The kiss gets more and more heated as the time passed by. That was until they heard a loud knock on the door.  
Amy and Laurie break away from the kiss startled.  
“Teddy, you better not be hogging Amy all to yourself. Meg and I are gonna need her for today.” shouts Jo through the door.  
“You really know how to ruin a moment Jo, go away!” says Laurie.  
Amy swats Laurie on the chest and says “Don’t worry Jo, Im on my way down, wait for me there” says Amy.  
“Okay don’t take too long lovebirds. Meg is already down there waiting” says Jo with a smirk on her way down the stairs.  
Amy tries to move away from Laurie but he refuses to let her go and says “Uh uh, Im gonna need one more kiss from my lady, here” as he points to his lips.  
“Fine but after that Id need to dress up fast and go. You don’t want Jo dragging me away” says Amy as she leans in to kiss him.  
“Of course not” says Laurie smiling into the kiss.  
Amy moves away and quickly gets dressed to prepare herself for a day out with her sisters.  
Laurie lounges on the bed while watching his wife.  
As Amy finishes she swiftly moves to give Laurie a quick peck and says “See you later”.  
Laurie waves and says “Be safe, I love you”.  
Amy says “I love you too” as she heads down to meet her sisters standing in the front door.  
“You guys are attached by the hip, today you are ours” says Jo laughing.  
“Hey, its because they’re newly weds. Let them be” says Meg with a smile.  
“Ha ha very funny you two. Come one we need to find the perfect dresses so that us March sisters will look the best at the ball” says Amy.  
As they step out the door they prepare to ride their carriage that would take them  
into town.


	2. The Ball: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t quite sure yet where I wanted the story to go but I gave it my best shot. Tell me in the comments section where you want the plot to go if ever you have any suggestions.

As they arrive into town, sisters Amy, Meg and Jo spend the entirety of their day goofing around with each other and dress shopping. Once they found that the time was almost up and preparations were to be made for the ball they went back on their carriage and decided to dress up at the Laurence house.   
As they arrive home Amy greets the staff, Mr. Laurence and Laurie as they made preparations for the ball then asks her sisters to go up to her room to get ready.

While the girls prepare idle conversation between them persist. Once Amy and Meg are fully dressed, they wait for Amy to come out in her dress. As she walks off the bathroom, they stare in awe at her beauty and her baby blue dress that looks exactly like Cinderella’s.   
“Oh my God Amy, you look absolutely beautiful. I doubt Laurie would be able to keep his hands off of you.” says Meg.  
“A present day Cinderella indeed. I wonder if Teddy would match with what you’re wearing? I did at least get him a tie the same color as your dress” says Jo.  
“You guys flatter me way too much, both of you look absolutely breathtaking as well” says Amy.  
“Okay now time to do our hair and makeup” says Meg.  
Amy gives Jo a fishtail braid and natural makeup. Jo gives Meg an updo ponytail and natural makeup. While Meg give Amy a half braided hair and natural makeup, making her beautiful golden ringlets cascade down her back.   
Jo sneaks a look outside the bedroom window and finds that carriages have been dropping off guests for over half an hour already.  
“I think we got a bit preoccupied, guests seem to have arrived a few ways ago” says Jo.  
“Oh we just had so much fun prepping with one another” says Meg.  
“I wouldn’t have had it any other way, it was just like old times but it makes me miss Beth” says Amy.  
“We all do sis, everyday” says Jo.  
“Come here you two, Beth wouldn’t want us to be sad before a ball” says Meg embracing her two sisters.  
As they hug Jo says “Alright Meg’s right let’s enjoy the evening for Beth”.  
“For Beth” says Amy and Meg simultaneously. 

As the sisters descend from the staircase, they finally notice how true to words Jo’s words had been earlier.   
“God, how many people exactly did Mr. Laurence invite for the ball” whispers Jo.  
“It seems that all of Concord is here, I see the rich families of town everywhere” whispers Meg.  
“Well this is quite a ball, there were more people in the ones I attended in Paris” whispers Amy.  
“You must be used to this then” says Jo and Meg.  
“Yes but it would be much better if escorted. I wonder where my husband is?” says Amy.  
“Speaking of husband here is mine” says Jo.  
“A good evening to you ladies. Congratulations again Amy but may I whisk away my wife” says Friedrich.  
“Go ahead, Fried thanks for letting me steal her away for a day” says Amy.  
As Jo and Frierich make their way towards the dancing room. 

Meg and Amy are startled by a “hey” next to them, they find that it is John.   
“God, John you startled me” says Meg.  
“Sorry Meg, I missed you today and the kids do as well” says John.  
“Are the kids asleep at home?” asks Meg.  
“Yeah, don’t worry honey. I asked our sitter to stay with them in the meantime” says John.  
“Okay, that’s great. Thank you honey” says Meg.  
“Oh, sorry Amy. I just missed my wife so much” says John.  
“It’s okay John, you guys are practically attached by the hip on a regular day” says Amy.  
“The same as you and Laurie then” says Meg with a giggle.  
“My congratulations are in order then for the wedding Amy even though we have known for quite a few weeks already” says John with a laugh.  
“Grandfather wanted to hold this ball, apparently quite a number of ladies in Concord still think young Theodore Laurence is still a bachelor” says Amy.  
“Well you know Laurie, he’s never had a problem with the ladies” says John with a smirk.  
“Oh trust me, I know that from Paris and every other European city we traveled in” says Amy.   
“I beg to differ” Meg says with a laugh.  
“Oh honey you’re right, he’s only had problems with women of the March kind” says John while laughing.  
“Oh please, someone had to give it to him. He desperately needed the knock off a pedestal” says Amy.  
“And now he is hopelessly in love with you” says John.  
“I sure hope so” says Amy with a laugh.  
Arms wrap around her waist from behind and say “I absolutely adore you”.

Amy glances at Laurie and says “Took you long enough, I was starting to think you ran out on me”.  
“I would never my lady, I have just been busy with arrangments with grandfather” says Laurie.  
“Well it did pay off, the place looks amazing. Maybe, it can pass off as one of the balls we’ve been to in Paris” says Amy.  
“Im glad you liked it my lady” says Laurie as he leans in to kiss the top of her head.   
“Your hair looks beautiful, you look beautiful honey. You always do” says Laurie looking completely lovesick.  
“You also look quite dashing, my lord. You can thank Meg for the hair” says Laurie.  
“We were starting to think you forgot about us being here” says John with a laugh.  
Meg swats John in the chest and says “Oh let them be, we were just as bad wrapped around in our own world when we got married”.  
“Those were the days” says John with a wink at Meg.  
“Well Amy didn’t really need much help getting prepared Laurie. When she hit puberty, she has always looked the best among us. She reminds me of a princess” says Meg smiling and proud of her younger sister.  
“I agree with you on that Meg” says Laurie with a smile.  
“Oh come one Meg, you’re beautiful and so are Jo and Beth. Marmee took care of us well” says Amy.   
“True, all March sisters are just gorgeous. I have to agree with my wife though Amy, since you’ve been back home guys in Concord have been talking about you and the way you carry yourself” says John thoughtfully.  
“Oh and what have they been saying about my wife?” says Laurie hastily.   
Meg teases Laurie and says “Oh I have heard about this, I believe quite a few men in town want to ask for her hand in marriage”.   
“Over my dead body” says Laurie.  
“Oh come on my lord, you know you’re the only one for me” says Amy.  
“I hope so my lady, your beauty truly captures a man’s heart but I only hope to be the only man that captures your heart” says Laurie looking sincerely at Amy.  
“Of course you are, do not fret” says Amy looking up lovingly at Laurie whose arms have tightened around her waist throughout the whole ordeal.  
“You guys are so adorable” says Meg smiling at them.  
“Man you are so whipped” says John as he looks at Laurie.   
“Whipped as one should be with such a lovely wife, I will follow her anywhere” says Laurie proudly.

Amy removes herself from his hold, looks up at him and leans up at Laurie to give him a kiss then says “And I’ll take you anywhere I go, my handsome husband”.  
Laurie and Amy smile at one another completely forgetting the world around them once again but they are interrupted by John as he clears his throat and says “Well I am getting a bit hungry, care to join me honey?”.  
“Of course honey, come on. See you later Amy and Laurie” says Meg motioning at John to follow her lead.  
“Can’t wait to hear Mr. Laurence announce your marriage later, see yoy guys” says John as he follows Meg to the food table. 

Amy whispers to Laurie “I bet they’re just gonna end up making out outside in the garden”.  
“I was thinking the same thing, my lady” says Laurie with a laugh.  
“Well what do they say, great minds think alike” says Amy.  
“You do have a great mind my lady and it only adds to your charm. With a great mind, a beautiful face and a body to die for like that. God knows what you are capable of” says Laurie adoring his wife.   
“Mr. Theodore Laurence, is there anything you have to come clean to me about. Why are you showering me with these compliments” says Amy with a laugh.  
“Well Mrs. Laurence, I only speak the truth and I am proud that my wife is not only brains but also beauty. Oh and let us not forget artistically creative as well” says Laurie.  
“Okay okay, well I only have to be because I have a fantastic husband” says Amy while smiling.  
Laurie winks and says “Oh do tell me more about this fantastic husband of yours”.  
Amy says “Well he’s an idiot, impulsive, goes out of his way to do things .........”  
Laurie cuts her off with grimace and he says “Well your husband sounds awful”.  
Amy laughs and says “Let me finish my lord, well he’s all of those things but he’s passionate, hard working, loving, caring amd everything that I could ask for in a husband”.  
“Well if you put it that way, he does sound pretty fantastic. I might have a hard time competing with him” says Laurie with a laugh.  
“You are such a clown, my lord” says Amy.  
“Well as long as I’m your clown” says Laurie.   
A look crosses Laurie’s face as he remembers why he was there in the first place.  
“Come on my lady, we are to mingle, dance a bit and then the announcement will be made by my grandfather” says Laurie.  
“Okay then, come on” says Amy heading into the ballroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic, I’ve written I hope you guys bear with me. Im looking to improve my writing as I get used to this. Let me know what you guys think?


End file.
